


On that Day...

by Siver



Series: Final Fantasy VI/Ghost Trick [14]
Category: Ghost Trick: Phantom Detective
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, FFVI GT AU, Final Fantasy VI AU, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:09:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27197629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siver/pseuds/Siver
Summary: Memry wakes to a world no longer hers
Series: Final Fantasy VI/Ghost Trick [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1169099
Kudos: 6
Collections: Personal Fictober 2020





	On that Day...

**Author's Note:**

> Fictober Day 25  
> [Whumpter Prompt](https://fortune-maiden.tumblr.com/post/628190625262682112/whumptober-2020-updated): 25 Disorientation

Memry cracked her eyes open and immediately squeezed them shut again as if that might alleviate the ache coursing through her. She felt like one massive bruise; what did she _do_ last night? Ugh, she’d just try this eye-opening thing again and in doing so found herself face to face with a boulder. And that didn’t make any sense. She rolled over with a hiss of breath and above the sky was red and orange and dim. How long had she been out?

“Cure spell, cure spell… cure,” she muttered. Magic huh… she never had much use for it, or it never had much use for her in Thamasa, but as some of the ache washed away she was grateful now. She cautiously sat up.

Grass. Rock. And… “No. No, no, no,” she groaned. Shattered wood and twisted metal lay nearby and in the dirt the old familiar wheel. She crawled over, shuddering as memory reared its head. She ran her hands over the wood of the wheel.

“My Ladybird…”

This couldn’t be. She fell back into the grass and stared at the sky. This had to be a bad dream. A bit of bad chicken or something. They hadn’t gone to that strange flying land yet. Maybe that didn’t exist at all. She’d wake up in the cabin and this would all just be some bizarre nightmare. She’d wake up, go out and set a course for… maybe not Jidoor. Somewhere else. She just… had to wake up.

She didn’t know how long she lay there before finally sitting up when it seemed clear that either this nightmare wasn’t going to play itself out yet or worse this really was reality. Either way lying around here wasn’t going to do anything.

She stood, a little shakily, and stared at the surrounding plains. Where was she? It was all strangely still and silent.

“Well,” she said to herself and her voice sounded strangely loud in the hush. “Now what?” Looking around vaguely told her nothing—no signs of where to go, no signs of civilization; this was so much easier in the air. She took a shuddering breath. “Right. Pick a direction and go.” There was bound to be something.

She set off. After a while—was it a while? Time felt so hard to track, but it felt like an age—she had to quell the urge to run. It was too still, too silent. She just wanted to feel the bustle of a city around her, hell a village would do it at this point. Even Thamasa out in the boondocks would be a sight for sore eyes right now. People, civilization. Life. All tempting but her legs felt wobbly as was, so she pressed on at a steady pace until at random she picked a spot and slumped back to the ground.

She’d just sit here for a while. And a while and…

“Hey!”

Memry startled and stared blearily up. A man stood nearby.

“Are you all right?” he asked.

“Uh?”

“Miss?”

“There are people!” she exclaimed.

“Er, yes?”

“Do you know where we are?”

He eyed her warily. “You don’t know?”

“Do you?” she shot back.

And he suddenly looked more uncomfortable. “I was headed to Kohlingen. But… something happened.”

“Kohlingen!” Memry hauled herself to her feet. “Perfect. You can show me the way.”

He backed up a step, holding up his hands. “I’m not sure _I_ know the way anymore. Didn’t you feel it? There was an… an earthquake or something and everything seems… different.”

“Well,” Memry said with a hollow laugh. “It’s not like the world ended.” Hers had and did again every time she thought of the Ladybird’s wreckage left behind, but hey this was a step up. “You just show me the way you were going. We’re still here. It’s bound to be there. Whole town’s not gonna just disappear, right?”

“Right…” he eyed her worriedly. “Are you all right? You seem a bit…”

“Earthquake!” She chimed in and stepped up beside him. “Lead the way?”

“Odd girl,” he muttered, but let her fall in step with him.

This was better, Memry thought. On the way back to civilization and everything would be better. That had gone badly, terribly, but once she got back to town she could start thinking again. And… well, she didn’t know what she was going to do, but it would be better. Everything would be better.

Everything would be better.

Memry stared at the silent town, the empty streets and the damaged buildings. Where was everyone? Surely they weren’t all gone… and she breathed a shaky sigh of relief when she spotted one person hurry down a street and disappear inside.

“I’m going to try the inn,” her companion said hesitantly. “Are you coming?”

“No I… No, there’s some place else I wanna check. Thanks and all.”

The man shrugged and hurried away. Memry moved more slowly down the street. There was a light here and there but she’d never seen it so still or silent. Where was everyone? She came to a stop in front of the old pub and set her shoulders. Surely there would be people here. The one place that always had business no matter what and she shoved open the door and stopped in the doorway at the sight of the empty room. Only the barkeep stood at the bar and didn’t look up.

“We’re not open.”

“How about you make an exception?”

He looked up at that. “Memry!” And jabbed a thumb at the stools. “Sit down then.”

She took a stool gratefully and rested her arms on the bar top. “Where is everyone?”

“Hiding.” He slid a glass of amber liquid her way. “Since… whatever that was. You’re always flying around up there. What happened?”

Memry stared at the glass and the land crumbled away around them and the Ladybird groaned and cracked and the Espers screamed. She stared at the whisky and the ocean spiralled below and her hands ached as she wrenched at the wheel…

One by one they fell.

“Memry?”

“It’s over,” she said. “We lost.”


End file.
